Save Me
by Claudia-Maria Anne
Summary: Yuuki spends the night with Zero, unable to be without Zero anymore, she goes to tell Kaname this and break things off. But Kaname doesn't take it so well, he imprisons her knowing fully well that she is pregnant with Zero's child. Zeki, Aidori.
1. Exile

Save me

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter One:

Fumbling on her step Yuuki Kuran walked into her brothers office, hoping that her courage would hold up she clenched her fists at her sides and stared determinately into Kaname's expecting eyes, "where were you last night?" he asked in a bored manner whilst flipping through paper on his mahogany desk.

Well, there it was the question she was waiting for. Now all she needed to do was come out with it, get it over and done with, "I was w-with Z-Zero" she stuttered out, _so much for being brave_. Kaname raised a brow and lifted his head towards her, "I see" he replied quietly, standing up he was in front of Yuuki faster than she could account for, "that's what the smell is". Yuuki's eyes went wide and she looked away from Kaname.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't look away from me", Yuuki shakily lifted her head, "well I'm prepared to forgive you", this time Yuuki really did look down and refuse to look back up at her elder brother, "I'm not asking for your forgiveness senpai, I came here to tell you I'm leaving you", Kaname nodded.

"So something else happen while you were with that man", a flush rose to Yuuki's cheeks, no way in hell was she now going to look him in the eyes, what to have him give her a look that would tear down her defences and land her right back at square one?

"Yes, it did senpai", lifting her chin up to him Yuuki stared into his eyes that were now starting to turn red and sending terrified shivers up her spin, "well then" then, "I guess there is nothing for it, other than this" , frowning a touch Yuuki didn't understand.

Kaname gave her a cruel smile and slapped her across the face, Yuuki let out a small squeak and fell to the floor holding her burning cheek, "you will be imprisoned for treason" he told her calmly whilst licking away the delicate trail of blood that ran down his fingers.

Yuuki holding her bleeding cheek, she felt tears slid down her face "w-why?", Kaname laughed coldly and bent down to her level and ran a thumb over the cut he'd caused from the brutality of his slap, "because, you should know by now not to cross me", standing up he walked towards the door and ordered guards to come in and take Yuuki to the prison where she'd be exiled for all eternity.

* * *

Zero paced back and forth from the room Yuuki had left more then a few hours ago, the sun was even starting to rise now. She'd promised to return to him after she broke it off with Kaname, he would've and wanted to go with her to ensure that Kaname didn't lay a finger on her.

Zero had the feeling that Kuran wouldn't hesitate to hit Yuuki if she stepped out of that very fine line, but Yuuki had told him not to go with her, after all she didn't wish to make Kaname feel like they were ganging up on him. Not only that but she'd blatantly refused to believe Kaname would ever harm her.

Zero threw a desperate glance over at the clock on the wall once more, it was now 5am and he standing against the wall and staring through the large window at the rising sun. Everything was silent in the room and even in the street outside, this was odd for such a busy town as well.

Making the silver haired hunter jump his home phone began to buzz vividly and he sighed running a hand through his messy hair, picking it up he answered shortly, "hello", on the other end there was a lot of crackling and then it became clear what the person was saying, "Zero!, Zero! Yuuki-chan! It's me Yori, Zero!" he rolled his eyes,

"What do you want?", he growled out. What the hell was Yuuki's best friend doing calling him so early in the morning, and none the less in a panic, "it's Yuuki-chan! Kaname-senpai has imprisoned her for treason" she exclaimed worriedly through her cell, the petite girl on the other line with wide frightened eyes her hand in her lovers and holding onto it tightly.

Zero felt his heart stop, he knew what the punishment was for treason, "who told you this?" he demanded, glaring at the wall as the sound of the receiver being passed to some-one else and the quiet voice of a male calming the panicking girl, "it was me Kiryuu".

Zero gave a snort, "and how would you know?", on the other end Aidou rolled his eyes and put a comforting arm around the petite teen, "because I saw it with my own two eyes, she's been sentenced for life" he paused, "I wouldn't dare lie about this sort about thing" Zero breathed deeply and rested his head into his free hand, "right, thanks-"

"I don't know where they took her, I came here as soon as she was taken away. By now Kaname would've had her relocated knowing you'd follow her scent", Aidou sighed "he won't give her death".

"that's reassuring, well thanks for that. I'll find her" with that Zero hung up on Aidou and slammed the phone down, "fuck!" he hissed, standing up he grabbed his coat, keys and wallet.

"I'll get Yuuki back and take Kaname's life for _daring _to imprison her" he muttered angrily underneath his breath, walking out of his apartment he went straight towards the hunters headquarters to let them know, that the deal with the Vampire's was off.

If Kuran wanted to play dirty, so could he. Kaname had _no idea_ how influential the Kiryuu's were in the hunting world, he had no idea that Zero was the next _president _and he had no idea that the hunters were _waiting with baited breath for Kaname to screw up._

And they were hoping he would screw with Zero, because they knew if he did that nothing, _nobody_ would prevent a war from breaking out.

Gracefully gliding into the hunters association he walked into the dining hall, instantly they all looked up at the slender teen, "Zero!" one of them cheered, he gave a smirk "well you got what you wanted", he paused, "kill as many Vampire's as you have too, but find everything possible on Yuuki Kuran"

"Why?" one asked, the other were looking at him as if he was insane, "because Kaname Kuran has imprisoned her, she is my fiancée and I want her back. _Now_", chuckles went through the room and a tall muscled man stood, "well lads you heard Zero, let's get going!" crackling his knuckles he looked at Zero, "I've been waiting for this opportunity for the last three years, time to sit the Vampire's back on their arses"

Zero nodded at him and walked through the room, pausing he looked back, "call me if you have anything, and remember no matter what it takes, find her" cheers went throughout the room as Zero left and large beer glasses were clanging together, "that's right lads! Tonight the Vampire's know where they stand!".

Striding out of the association Zero looked dangerous, _hold on Yuuki I'm coming._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_I hope you all enjoyed that, I will update shortly I now just need to update my other story 'insane' chapter four._

_So I'll do my best, thanks to those who read this please review, I'd love to know how I can improve what you thought about the chapter and what you'd like to see in the story._

_Claudia-Maria Anne._


	2. Interesting

Wow thank you all my reviewers you all rocked! And totally inspired me to keep going with this story! Once again a big, big thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

_3 months later…_

Kicking the screaming vampire against an alleyway wall Zero pulled out the bloody rose and took deadly aim at his head, "quit fucking around you scum, where is Kuran Kaname" the level E began to laugh hysterically, "oh and why would I tell you _hunter_" he spat, Zero raised a brow and moved the gun towards the vampire's thigh, "still not going to speak?" he asked.

The vampire pursed his lips together and Zero tilted his head, "fine" he growled and pulled back the trigger on the blood rose shooting straight through the Vampire's thigh, he howled in pain and gripped at his leg tears of agony sliding down his face, Zero had no time for this shit.

He needed to find Yuuki, he wanted to extract whatever information this fool had. Tipping up the whining Vampire's chin with his gun Zero glared into the Vampire's pale brown eyes, "last chance, tell me or die". Biting his lip and looking away, Zero pulled back the safety latch and prepared to shoot again, "wait! Wait!" he wailed, Zero paused,

"Well?"

"I know where she could be!", Zero pushed the gun deeper into his throat "I'm listening" he stated coldly, the man nodded his Adams apple bobbing with fear, "he m-moved h-her" Zero frowned,

"where too?" the vampire breathed in rushed breaths, taking in painful gulps as Zero bore into his eyes, "it's an o-old h-house near the black forest, s-six hours away from here", Zero's eyes went a little wide and he then took the gun away from the man's neck, the Vampire began to rub his neck and went to get up, "sit down" Zero hissed.

Sliding back down the wall he went to protest, "who said that I wouldn't kill you?", with his mouth agape the sound of the gun going off echoed through the alleyway.

*

Yuuki had her small body curled up into a ball and her pretty features screwed up in fear as she curled her slender legs to her small body, the tears were falling silently down her ashen face. Her slender arms wrapped around her frame as if to provide a protect from her cruel brother.

Kaname had moved her to this place, and then stuffed her in this room, there were no window's, the walls were cracked and mould was growing on them, it was damp and wet most the time. It if rained the many leaks in the roof would end up wetting her. If it was cold she would be left without any form of warmth.

All she had on her was the loose dress with puffed sleeves, it was long but it didn't give much protection and it was dirty, stained with blood and dirt. After all, Kaname had actually beaten her more when he bought her here and Yuuki had sworn that she saw him smiling while he was doing it.

Unfolding her arms Yuuki pulled her legs down and rested them onto the floor, staring at her stomach she moved her hands to her stomach. Yuuki felt there a bump on her stomach that had been slowing growing over the last three months, since she'd slept with her fiancée.

Zero Kiryuu.

And Yuuki very well knew the reason for all this, because it wasn't just her stomach that was the give away, the week after her and Zero had been with one another she was due for her monthlies, they didn't come. At first when Yuuki was imprisoned she believed that the stress of being exiled had play pray on her body, but then another month passed and Yuuki monthlies didn't arrive once again, not only that but she'd found a small but sure bump on her stomach, now a month later after that Yuuki had found the bump grown larger, and her monthlies still no sign. Not even a twitter.

Also it couldn't have been weight gain, she wasn't fed often enough for that and when she was it was a glass of water with two blood tablets daily. So no it wasn't weight, she'd even lost many kilo's off her naturally petite frame, now she was gaunt distraught and by her counting three months pregnant with Zero's child.

She prayed that Kaname wouldn't come to check up on her anytime soon, if he found out about her pregnancy he was sure to tear the child from her stomach with his bare hands. Kaname hadn't seen her since he physically threw her into this room and then taken upon himself to beat her.

Not that she cared, but now knowing she was carrying Zero's child she was highly protective and was worried for that child's sake. Even if she thought that she was a little too round in the stomach for only three months, hinting to her as Zero is apart of twins. She might be carrying more than one child.

This only greatened Yuuki's panic as the days went by and she progressed. Soon Kaname would come to see her, and soon he would hurt her precious child that her and Zero's forbidden love for one another had created. Gripping at the material against her stomach Yuuki broke into tears, she could now only pray with all her heart and soul that Zero would find the two of them before Kaname came back.

Or before any harm could befall their child, she personally didn't care about herself in this situation , only one little person mattered, and she was so early along in her pregnancy that there was nothing she could do and was left like a sitting duck.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to her stomach, "I couldn't protect you. And now Daddy doesn't even know that you exist" biting her lip she buried her face into her hands, _and I'm sure he'd love you too_. The bracelet that had never once moved from it's spot on Yuuki's wrist that she'd been given to by the chairman to tame Zero. She kissed the charm on the bracelet and leant her head against the wall she was curled against.

*

In a dim room with the blinds drawn and a thin dying figure inhabiting a large bed in the dark room stirred softly, the sort red curls that belonged to the figure bouncing as the figure rolled over.

A small ribbon of light strode into the room for a brief moment, and then was gone and the person whom had caused the light inside the room and carrying a cold flannel, the slender silhouette took a seat on the large bed, next to the gaunt figure "angel" the clearly male silhouette whispered and softly, gently helped the small twig like figure to sit up, "mm, Hana" the small bell like voice croaky and tired answered.

"Here" he told her putting the wet flannel cloth to her forehead, "to cool you down", the said girl smiled a little at the slender male, "thank you", feeling his heart beat quicker at her pretty smile he kissed her cheeks and moved closer to her frame, pulling her sideways and leaning his head onto hers "how are you feeling today?".

"Hanabusa, don't you have a meeting to go to?" she asked not bothering with the question her lover had asked, he raised a brow and looked down at her, "you're kidding me right? Yori, tell me you're kidding?", she lifted her head a little, "no".

He glared at her, "the last time I left you three months ago you were attacked and now look at you!", Yori bi her lip and looked down, Aidou got off the bed and groaned walking put the room and slamming the door. Yori feeling awful stared at her hands.

He hadn't been taking it right, not since the night he'd come into her room and was panicking about Yuuki being exiled, after that Kaname had found out that it was he who told Zero, and instead of punishing him he went for the very thing that would tear Aidou from the inside out. He cursed Yori with an odd fever that caused her to be very weak and loose a lot of weight from her already petite frame. She could barely even walk without becoming out of breath and then feinting.

They'd called many Vampire doctors but they'd all said the same thing, there was nothing that could be done for her, as of right now Kaname held her life in his cruel hands, one false move on Aidou's part and he'd loose the most important person to him.

Standing outside the room, his back pressed against the wall Aidou was glaring at the ground. He shouldn't have snapped at Yori. She hadn't done anything wrong, it just annoyed him so much that she refused to think about herself in the matter.

That she refused to see this as his fault, he'd gotten her into this and now thanks to him she was degraded to a bed and barely able to move without feinting, sighing heavily Aidou turned back around and went inside the room, "Yori" he whispered, Yori didn't look up at him and kept her head down.

Moving swiftly to her side her tried to lift her chin towards him, but Yori moved her head away from his reach and slapped away his hands, Aidou frowned and tried to reach her hands again, "don't" she whispered, "all I can do is hurt you so go away".

Aidou growled and pulled her into his arms burying his face in the crook of her neck, "no you don't!, I love you so much Yori, you don't have any idea" he stopped, his own voice beginning to crack on him, "the thought of you not being in this world is my worst fear". Yori felt a tear slid down her face, "Hanabusa", resting her head onto his and running her hands through his messy curls.

"I love you too!" she returned, and hugged him tightly. Aidou pulled her as close as possible and lifted his head from the top of hers and this time she didn't resist Aidou and happily pressed her mouth to his and let him pull her into his lap.

*

Yuuki having fallen into an uneasy slumber Yuuki heard the sound of the door that had held her inside this room for so many months open, the grating sound against the concrete floor had her holding her ears and scrunching her eyes closed, "now, now Yuuki", having her hands lifted from her ears forcibly and her head lifted up to meet Kaname's eyes roughly, "you should look at those who are a higher standard than a whore like yourself". she tore her head out of Kaname's hands only to be slapped across the face.

She held her stinging cheek and looked at Kaname with fearful eyes, _please don't sense my baby, please, please_ smirking Kaname pushed his mouth against Yuuki's and held her fast to the wall, "shame you used to actually taste good. Now it tastes bitter and cheap", Yuuki gasped with disgust and glared at Kaname, "so how is that baby of yours?" he asked cruelly raising both brows.

Yuuki's eyes went wide and her hand came up to her mouth covering it as inhaled loudly "how did you already-"

"Know?" Kaname finished and stood up, "the moment you came back from being with _that filth_" he hissed at Yuuki, she felt an unknown anger in her rise at Kaname's insult for Zero. Glaring at Kaname he chuckled at her, "like I said the moment you came back, I could sense you were impregnated with that man's child before your own body did", she stared sadly down at her feet.

"What are you going to do then?", Kaname smiled down at her cruelly, bending back down to Yuuki's level he touched her swollen stomach, "ah yes, I can sense it now. Two of those filthy animals" he told himself, not talking to Yuuki for that present time, "what will I do to them?" he asked her again, it was rhetorical "I will kill them when you give birth to them, you most likely having to give birth in such surroundings" looking around at the filthy room, "will most likely die. Kiryuu will never find out about the children he lost. Or at least not until I show him the bodies of his dead children and your dead body", Yuuki tried to move away from Kaname slapping his hand away from her stomach and replacing it with her own, hissing out her eyes turned red, "_you will never, ever touch my children!"_, Kaname smirked and stood walking out the door.

"She's getting backbone I see" he spoke to a guard, he nodded in response, "chain her and ensure that her power is drained, I can't afford for her to go back to Kiryuu." Turning to look back at Yuuki he sighed, "those children would be the most powerful hunters," bending down to whisper in the guards ear, "and I can't have _my queen _having a child from a previous relationship".

The guard once again showed no emotion and only nodded towards the pureblood King, Yuuki glaring at Kaname as the guard came into the room and attached a chain and call to her thin ankle, "you coward!" she cried at Kaname. Kaname laughed and slammed the door, "says the whore" he returned.

Yuuki feeling all her energy draining away fell to the floor and in a weak attempt tried to get the damn ball and it's horrendous chain off, an anger once again showed itself only to drain Yuuki of more energy, "Zero" she murmured holding her hand on her stomach.

She couldn't and bluntly refused to die, she would get out of this. And she would be there to raise her now knowing her twins. She smiled a little and rubbed her belly, "so I was right, there is two of you" she giggled, it was odd to her how she could smile so happily about something when she knew that her time was soon going to end along with her children's only in a few short months.

But that didn't matter at this second, all Yuuki wanted to do at this moment was dote on her children.

*

"So roughly summing it up, there is several guards at the front door, ten at the back and on each window there is a security camera and lock. Guards are in running distance of that too", Zero hadn't been paying much attention to what his friend Karuhino Kazukin was saying, his thoughts were dictated on getting _his Yuuki back. _

Zero would even hold off on his blistering ache to kill Kaname, as long as he got Yuuki out of here alive and safe it would satisfy him. He'd then come back and tear that bastard to shreds, "Zero" sighed Kazukin, Zero turned to him, "yeah, yeah, in short- what level are they?"

Kazukin rolled his eyes, "D, why?", laughing at his blond haired friend Zero turned to the other ten of his team, "princess over there want's to avoid battle" he stated pointing behind him. His team chuckled and Kazukin growled, "no I'm not!" he yelled, Zero bonked him on the head and then smirked, "then let's go" he ordered his voice filled with menace.

The twelve of the men moved quickly and swiftly through the guards covering their mouths before they could scream for help, though they all knew that the scent of blood would alert other guards. As Kazukin had said now brimming for a fight, "let them come!", kicking one of the guards in the stomach and shooting him in the head, Zero pushed foreword and looked for any possible way for an entry.

But once in where would he go? He had no idea where Yuuki wa-

Her blood, it filled his nose, his senses run amok, his eyes turning red and begging for his lovers bodily fluids begging for the bloodlust for the beast within him to be fed, moving faster and faster more agile, using his Vampire speed Zero found himself somehow inside the house and following a narrow hallway.

Her blood was getting stronger and stronger, he now could even hear her sobs and giggles? Why was she so happy being in exile? Running towards the door he pulled out the blood rose and shot at the locks, the guard only who knew where.

Kicking the door open, Zero saw a very frightened Yuuki in the corner with her hand protectively on her stomach? Her eyes wide and full of fear. Rushing to her side and pulling her into his arms Zero buried his face in her dirty hair kissing her head and cheeks , holding her face in his large hands Zero couldn't stop himself from kissing her.

He couldn't stop himself from loving her, and he couldn't stop himself from letting his hands wander around her waist and touch her slightly rounded stomach, Yuuki whom had her hands tangled in Zero's hair and was pressing the length of her body against his and pulled back quickly when Zero touched her stomach. The silver haired hunters lavender orbs went wide.

"Yuuki" he whispered, she bit her lip and looked up at Zero, "Zero, I'm pregnant" she paused "with twins" the hunter stared at Yuuki for a long time and then he blinked, "p-pregnant?" he stuttered out, Yuuki felt her heart drop. What if Zero didn't want the twins? What if he didn't, the tears began to slip down her face and she turned away from Zero.

Zero still in shock moved forward and touched Yuuki's stomach again, turning her head to him he pressed his lips to hers, "thank-you" he whispered against her lips, Yuuki smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you happy about this?" she asked after a moment pulling away resting her forehead against his, "yes" he answered her, "thank-you" he told her again, "thank-you for giving me a family", Yuuki laughed softly, "they aren't born yet".

Shrugging he pulled her closer, "they will be soon" he answered. Smiling happily again Yuuki held her body close to that of her lover.

Zero kissing her head once more felt more at ease than he had in months, it was okay now. Yuuki was in his arms and he wouldn't let her go. Not now not ever, and now knowing that they were expecting twins he felt more protective of her than he had before.

Now because his whole family was Yuuki more than ever, he didn't bother to ask how she knew that they were having twins. Vampire's had powers like that to detect these sorts of things, with saying that anger coursed through him.

Kaname had not only forced Yuuki to be in such a disgusting excuse of a room, he'd also put his unborn children through this.

That, thing was dead.

(Once he had Yuuki back at his apartment and got a damn decent meal into her, she was so thin…more than normal, along with that a warm shower and fresh clothes)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wow, that was a long one, and not a good chapter either.

I just wanted to remind everyone that this story is meant to be fluffy (with blood cause it's VK). So next chapter not so angst or depressing stuff just hardcore fluff! Hehe I think I shall make it all Zeki moments or if you guys want some Aidori in there let me know!

Thank you for reading and pretty please review this sad excuse of a chapter!

Claudia-Maria Anne


	3. A day in peace

For you sisu! As promised in exchange for the super duper cool icon I give you the chapter for fluff, I fought through the evil writers block! .

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

Now on with the fluff, I really hope I don't disappoint, and if I do please, please I'm so super duper sorry!

*

Yuuki Kuran looked about the small apartment that Zero lived in, it was obvious by the mess the silver haired hunter had around the place. Though oddly the kitchen was clean, no dirty plates or anything like that. Just the general of books, papers and shirts being left about.

Yuuki put her hands on those slender hips of hers and looked about, it was decided. She'd clean it up. With a determined expression she began to move about the apartment like a mad woman picking up all the shirts, pants and…

Holding it up to her pretty face she scrunched her nose, "what is Zero's boxers doing out here?", Yuuki felt the heat rise to her face. Oh, she remembered those…three months ago, three months when she and Zero had made love-

Wait! That meant that he hadn't cleaned in three months, Yuuki twitched and carried the pile of clothes into the laundry that she'd found, dumping it into the basket that was empty, "figures" she mumbled.

She went back out of the laundry and sighed, rubbing her aching temples and then holding her stomach, she slowly felt the energy drain for her small body and suddenly pool in her stomach, so much that it made her feel nauseous. She stumbled until she collapsed onto the lounge and groaned in protest of her body.

She had thought, perhaps if she lay down for a bit this awful feeling would leave her in peace. But it didn't and she had jumped out of the seat like a kangaroo and was into the bathroom with her head down the toilet, the girl emptying the contents of her stomach into what she'd soon label the porcelain god.

She whimpered and felt some-one holding her hair up and rubbing her back softly, "it's okay" the deep voice told her, Yuuki would've replied but her bowels had other idea's and her response was throwing up again into the toilet, but still the voice or Zero for a better word.

Had rubbed her back and held her up after she finished throwing up, helping her stand and even washing the vomit off her face, and then handing her a toothbrush with tooth paste on it, "thank you", Zero sighed and kissed her now clean cheek, "it's fine, bound to happen now that you're pregnant".

Yuuki swilled water into her mouth, and spat it back into the sink washing the sink out the process, "yeah," she smiled at her stomach, and the growled out the words, "they're lucky I love them so much", Zero chuckled holding his hands onto Yuuki's hips.

"Breakfast?", he enquired. In secret, while Yuuki was sleeping soundly in his arms last night. Using the laptop the Chairman had leant him, on the net he searched up things to do with pregnancy. One of the things that he'd found had said that pregnant women would be sick one moment and ravishing the next.

Yuuki's eyes went bright and she cheered fisting the air, breakfast was the most important meal of the day after all, she left the bathroom the happiest expression on her pretty face, with the hunter smiling at her from behind, "what do you want?".

With her pointer finger on her chin she turned to Zero and grinned throwing her small body into his strong arms and telling him that she wanted, "him", he'd gone red as one would.

"I'm serious", a blushing Zero glared, Yuuki ignored the glare and replied with a "me too". He went a deeper shade of red, "I'll have _you_, with chocolate pancakes, and strawberries", Zero nodded, the colour fading, "that's what I wanted to know".

He went over to the kitchen and started pulling out pots and pans, Yuuki frowned, "hey where were you this morning?", Zero smirked and pointed at the large number of bags on the counter "need food for three", he then looked her up and down, "and a Yuuki".

She twitched, "what I get a species now!", he nodded and began to cook. She stood there pouting, the hunter threw a look over his shoulder, "you look very sexy like that I'll have you know". Blood flooded Yuuki's pale cheeks, and she looked down at her bare legs, only wearing a pair of underwear and one of Zero's shirts. It was like a short dress on her.

She growled and smacked him upside the head, "what!" he exclaimed, grumbling he continued to cook, "not my fault your wearing nothing".

The chairman while Yuuki had slept, bought over all the clothing that she had left at the house, but he didn't have to tell her that _just yet_. Did he?

She hugged Zero from behind, and kissed his back. Between his shoulder blades; "it's okay, I don't mind you looking at me", he sighed, "oh well, that relives me greatly, I wouldn't have been able to have slept knowing you didn't want me staring at you". She bit her lip and took a few deep breathes, "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, I'm trying not to kill you right now".

He laughed, "you _are_ cute".

She scoffed and kissed the same spot again, moving her hands from around his waist to his back. Zero didn't pay any attention when she removed her hands and face from him, but he did however jump a little, when she grabbed his firm butt and squeezed it.

"Fair's fair my Zero!", she teased and ran out of the kitchen, before Zero decided to return the favour. He didn't, not yet.

"You're very immature" he commented, at the cheerful girl, who with a playful expression shrugged "that's why you love me", he nodded. Flopping the last chocolate pancake onto the plate he grabbed the jam and strawberries, along with a knife and napkin.

Yuuki had always loved to pick at her food.

He pushed the plate to her on the counter and pulled her up a chair, giddy and completely starving Yuuki went to eat but the plate was taken from her, she glared at Zero "may I-"

"Nope, open up" he ordered, Yuuki growled and opened her mouth, a light and perfectly fluffy pancake was pushed into her mouth and then the mouth was closed, she chewed and enjoyed the chocolaty flavour, "yummy Zero", she reviewed for him.

The silver haired hunter smiled and kissed her forehead, "good, open", she swallowed the last bite and opened up again, "insert food here" she ordered cheekily pointing at her mouth. Zero shook his head and popped another bit in her mouth, the pureblood chewing happily, and another and another.

Once her breakfast was done, Zero had picked Yuuki up and carried her into their bedroom for _rest._

No shady eyebrows included, she actually was very tired and needed a good rest, it turned out that the sun was terrible for Yuuki, as she was a Pureblood and her body couldn't cope with the sun at present time, she was pregnant too and that was enough strain without the issue of being out in the sun.

With a full stomach, the petite girl held her slender arms above her head as Zero pulled his shirt off her and replaced it with one of the nighty's that the chairman had packed for his adopted daughter. Yuuki sighed softly wrapping her arms around Zero's neck afterwards and resting her head on his firm chest.

He kissed the top of her head, "come on, let's get you tucked in" , Yuuki smiled up at Zero, whom had just lifted her once again into their bed and was climbing in beside her, removing his pants and shirt, leaving the beautifully toned male, only in boxers.

Feeling the side of the bed go down next to her and a pair of strong arms wind themselves around her slightly swollen waist, "Zero", she mumbled. Turning around in his arms, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself upwards pressing her lips to Zero's.

Zero pulled her closer to him, and deepened the kiss. Whether she or he dominated the kiss, neither one knew all they knew was that they were enjoying the warmth that they gave each other, and the love they could feel from one another's mouths.

Yuuki broke away from the kiss and gasped, as she felt Zero's hand grab her small butt, "Zero!" she yelped, he smirked and kissed her jaw, "payback", he whispered, before she could yell at him he'd enclosed his mouth over hers again and Yuuki was happily silenced.

What on earth they had done to deserve one another they didn't know. Whatever it was it had, had to be good. Because no one was this beautiful, or fitted for one another.

No one, was that in love with one another, well two people were.

Zero and Yuuki were, and they would be for many centuries to come, and they would be happy with their cute children. They'd grasp them with both hands and dote upon them with as much love as they had.

When Zero pulled back from Yuuki, he buried his face into her shoulder and took in her soft feminine scent, "I love you", she sighed lovingly and stroked a hand through his hair, Zero kissed her neck a few times "I love you too".

*

Now in the next chapter, who wants a wedding? What would you guys like to see? Or read? O.o

Okay all done, finally. I hope you guys like it!

Review? Pretty please? They make my day!

Claudia-Maria Anne.


	4. The wedding part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner so please read and review…please, I'm really really sorry.

************************************************************************

Twirling her dainty fingers through the hair, that of her lover kissing his head softly as she did so. Yuuki Kuran would never get over the fact of how cute Zero looked whilst he slept, the way his normally tensed face turned soft and peaceful.

Then an adorable little pout that might tilt his plump lips if he was having a dream that wasn't that of his desire. Or a smile if it was, yes it was easy to say after the past three weeks of living with Zero, non-stop days of love and play full cuddles and kisses.

Of course they'd had their fights, but it wouldn't be Zero and Yuuki if they didn't, ne? Besides it was normal for two so in love such as them to have small petty fights that would take five minutes to have and then another three seconds to clear up and kiss passionately.

Zero's kisses always solved their fights. That had been about the Chairman surprisingly of late, all about Yuuki wanting to see the eccentric man and Zero being stubborn and saying that he'd rather eat his own foot.

How he planned to go about that the petite pureblood wasn't quite sure but the day he's said that, or yesterday to be exact she'd handed him a set of chopsticks and told him to start eating because their adopted father was going to be seeing them whether he liked it or not.

Zero, chose the not alternative and glared at her for a good five minutes. This was one fight that wasn't going to be solved with an intense make-out session. But right now, her adorable hunter was fast and he wasn't about to wake up anytime soon either.

So what was the rush? She was just going to watch him sleep soundly for at least another hour. Stroking the soft hair from his handsome face and giving him little pecks on his cheeks and lips.

So soft, and sweet the warmth that poured through them, their pretty pink colour that practically begged the pureblood to kiss them had always made her stair, even when she was eleven.

Something secretly she would wonder what his lips would feel like against hers. Now she got to know, now she got to kiss them without hesitation and kiss them all the time, whenever and got to love it no adore it.

"would you kindly stop raping my lips" she heard Zero mumble. Yuuki blushed and pushed her lips against his, as if to tell him too bad, your mine and I'll kiss you as much as I want. Zero chuckled as she pulled away and kept kissing along his jaw line moving her quick lips down his neck collar bones, firm chest "you right there?", he asked with an amused smirk, Yuuki a little surprised at her own actions pulled back.

She bit her lip and smiled "sorry, I guess I got a little carried away", he laughed a little at her and rubbed his hands along the slender plains of her arms "I never said you couldn't," Yuuki flushed harshly and Zero pushed it a step further with a cheeky pout, "you can't do whatever you want to me".

Yuuki's eyes went wide and she fell back from her perch on Zero twitching, "Zero!" she exclaimed, pushing on his chest, "you perv!", she then hissed. He raised both brow's and tuned his cruel, large hands onto her swollen waist, and turned her over oh so very carefully and had her flat on her back.

"Zero!", she gasped a flush rising again, he kissed her soundly silencing her and then pulling back from the kiss as soon as he made it, "I don't remember you complaining the night I got you pregnant", he whispered huskily into her ear.

"mm, you wouldn't have" she kissed the side of his face, "there wasn't one that I made" pausing with a cheeky grin "would you like me to make one?".

Zero frowned and tilted his head, "now, let's not be rash", Yuuki giggled and pulled him closer to her, "give me a kiss", Zero smiled lovingly at the petite pureblood and pressed his mouth against hers and didn't dare hesitate to deepen the kiss.

Yuuki moaned softly into his mouth, threading her nimble fingers through his hair and pulling him as close as possible without harming their child. Zero lifted Yuuki's small frame closer to his holding her gently around her waist, kissing her as deeply as was humanly possible.

"I love you so much", she moaned against his mouth letting Zero's tongue once again steal away her voice and make her body melt into a puddle of fangirling goo.

He pulled back suddenly and Yuuki was left wondering if she'd done something wrong, "Zero?", he groaned and threw his body next to her his face stiff as was his body, "what's wrong?", she tried, rubbing her hands along his firm body, he gave her hollow laugh, "I'm insane to torture myself like this", Yuuki frowned.

It then dawned on her a minute or two later, "oh, oh _,oh"_ she confirmed her eyes wide, for the briefest second and then turned into cheeky pools of mischief, "well then, let me help you", Zero's mouth dropped as his lover climbed over to him and began to kiss down his chest, "Yuuki" he warned, she looked up, "_yes_" rolling his eyes he flipped them over,

"quit it", she pouted and ran her hands over his biceps, "stop pouting, we're not doing…_that_", Yuuki raised a brow, "even though your practically dieing to do _it_", Zero nodded and replied without thinking about what Yuuki had said, "yes even though I'm dieing to- oh your good", he glared, Yuuki grinned and bit her lip nodding.

"Zero did you consider, that I want to you make love to me as well?", he sighed

"you're not going to give up are you?", she shook her head and leant up to kiss him but he moved away, "b-but", stuttering and then turning into a human sized cherry as Zero sat her up and took the nighty off her that she was wearing, treating like a small child, "fine" he growled, then proceeding to claim her lips while lying her down softly.

*****

It was Zero this time who lay awake after he'd made love to Yuuki, he was the one holding her firmly in his arms and tracing circles on her smooth back, his fingers bumping along each rib that happened to be showing through the underneath of her translucent skin. Resting his head on hers taking in the sweet scent that was like candy.

It was odd for a non sweet lover like Zero to love a girl who practically was a lolly wrapped up in a pretty little exterior, she'd always looked good enough to eat.

Zero had always found himself whenever Yuuki came into his room when they were children, and she rocked him to sleep. He would wake up at three every night and Yuuki would have been buried into the pillow he too was lying on with her body wrapped around him like a snake.

With her head resting on his and her light mint smelling breath moving his silver hair at each soft breath she would take, he had sat awake most nights until five in the morning watching her sleep like a the little angel that heaven had given his tortured soul. He'd then finally fall asleep and his arms without any knowledge of his own body would wind themselves around her.

The scrawny girl and boy like the intricate pieces of a puzzle, he'd also remembered when they'd wake up face to face with one another, the small wide eye girl staring intently into his own wide silver eyes, "  
good morning Zero" she would greet him, and he'd give her a little grunt acknowledging her cute greeting.

If it was a weekend not long after that they'd most likely lie there for a while talking about small things, or Yuuki asking him questions about his past and Zero about hers, then never dwell on the topic of Vampire's or Kaname, it seemed to upset Zero too much, and they'd end up not speaking for the day or something trivial that would back then be solved with small blushes and apologies that the chairman nearly feinted in a fangirling fit when he spied on his cute children.

Behind a wall of course.

Then once again, Yuuki would sleep next to Zero…but if on a school day Zero would make Yuuki get up though she hug him and pull the puppy dog eyes that at first he wasn't any where near immune to but as the months went along he got stronger, and looked away.

"Get up, and quit trying get me to stay here with you", Yuuki had pouted and told him that she always slept so soundly next to Zero, once in her sleep when he was watching her she'd mumbled, "no touch Zero he my teddy bear", Zero had never told Yuuki of what she'd said, that was just something that had kept him going for a little while at that point in time in his life.

"do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?", a soft loving voice, had whispered to Zero and with a hand stroked his pale cheek, turning his head he smiled at Yuuki, "no, but thank you angel" he answered her kissing her forehead, "welcome" she replied lovingly.

Tangling her legs up with his further, Yuuki sighed contempt kissing him along his shoulders, "Yuuki" he said deep in thought, "yeah?".

"Do you want to get married this weekend?", with her eyes going wide and a sudden squeal Yuuki tackled Zero onto his back, he laughed and ran his hands through her hair, "so is that a yes?", Yuuki nodded quickly "of" she kissed him, "it" another kiss, "is" and another, "I've got to call the chairman!" she exclaimed jumping from the bed.

She practically stopped evidently, "maybe later on" and jumped back into the bed hugging Zero tightly, burying her face into his chest "too cold!", he chuckled holding onto her body tightly pressing a gentle hand to her stomach, "then don't move silly, either that or make me very depressed and put clothes on", Yuuki giggled at him, kissing him once again.

"We don't want that", Zero chuckled and made a mental note to reign in his temper when the foolish chairman came over.

He wouldn't want to dirty the walls that Yuuki had cleaned so kindly, dirty them with the remains of the chairman after the old man had driven the silver haired hunter to the point of insanity.

*

The day after Yuuki was practically jumping with excitement at the very idea of seeing her adopted father after a year, Zero on the other hand had a dark aura surrounding him and was glaring at a very small fly on the wall who almost died from fright.

"Zero!" Yuuki cried, the hunter looked up, "he's going to be here soon so try and smile okay!", he raised a brow, "why?" he asked.

Yuuki sat on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, "because you love me and want to make me happy", Zero rolled his eyes and pulled her closer towards him,

"as true as that is-"

"Helllllooooooo!", the voice immediately bought an annoyed edge to Zero's mood. Yuuki had jumped from her lovers lap and ran over to the door opening it with full force and flinging herself into her adoptive father's arms, "chairman!" she exclaimed cheerfully, there was gales of laughter and Zero felt himself sweat drop when he saw the chairman.

With baskets of food and pretty lace clothes, "ZERORIN!", he cheered and dropped the goodies onto the floor running over to hug his adopted son, Zero side stepped the man and went towards Yuuki pulling her into his arms, he cast an arm towards the basket and questioned, "what is that?", the chairman pouting, huffing he straightened his glasses, "I simply heard about the little bundle on the way and I had to bring something over!"

Twitching the hunter glared at the man, "what makes you think the baby is a girl?", with watery eyes the chairman was over hugging Yuuki's stomach and rubbing his cheek against it, "Oh! I can just tell Zerorin!", Yuuki gave a nervous chuckle and took a step back from the chairman.

The immature man falling face first into the ground and Yuuki holding Zero back from killing him, "Zerorin!? You retired old twit!", he hissed.

The chairman huffed and crossed his arms, "no need for being cranky Zero, I was simply trying to make your name sound cuter!", Zero growled and Yuuki turned to the chairman,

"would you quit winding him up, Geez when did you get so bold?" Yuuki buried her face into Zero's chest and rubbed her hands over his firm abbs, "calm down", the chairman sighed and became serious.

"So Kiryuu do you plan to marry my daughter?", Zero raised a brow and Yuuki eyed her boyfriend worriedly, "obviously" Zero answered, "not only are you obscenely immature but you're also stupid", Yuuki nudged him in the ribs, "Zero" she hissed.

The chairman had a grin ear to ear on his face, "so when is the wedding?", Yuuki looked up, "we agreed this weekend", his eyes turned wide and the blond began to stutter looked from the young couple back and forth, "b-but that's not enough time, I haven't the time to invite the guests, get Yuuki a dress, Oh! And Kaname, Kaname will have to be invited too!" without realising what he'd said the chairman kept up his blabbering.

But Yuuki had froze, and Zero saw it. Turning away from the chairman and pushing her body as close as it could get to Zero's, the petite pureblood gripped at his loose fitting shirt, his firm chest this time wasn't providing her with the comfort she needed.

Zero had figured so much and wrapped his arms around her tightly the two ignoring the man and Zero whispering soothing words into the purebloods dainty ears, "I won't let him go anywhere near the two of you, _ever_",

"-so Yuuki, Kiryuu what do you think of that?", he'd turned back to his children only to find his daughter shaking with her eyes wide and his son whispering into her ear and pushing soft kisses into her hair and forehead. Holding her as tightly as possible.

"Urm, do you two like the idea?", Zero looked up but never let go of his lover,

"no, we don't like it. Kuran isn't going near Yuuki or our child, _I'll kill _him if he does", the Chairman frowned, "now, now Zero I know that Kaname isn't your favouri-

"Favourite, isn't my favourite person? I hate him! Are you so blind as to not know what he's done to Yuuki over the last three months you fool!", looking taken back the blond haired man looked back and forth from Zero and a very frightened Yuuki whom had one hand from gripping Zero's shirt and had it pressed firmly to her stomach.

"W-what are you talking about?", Yuuki looked towards her adopted father with tears brimming in her large red-brown eyes, "h-he, kept me locked up because I'm pregnant with Zero's child", she sobbed softly, "Zero" she cried, holding her closer he picked her up bridle style and carried her towards their bedroom.

"Here, just lie down" he told her, the lanky silver haired hunter kissed her lips quickly and pulled the covers over her, "try and rest a little". from the distance the chairman stood by with his brown eyes full of warmth at the heart warming scene folding out in front of him.

Watching his Yuuki raise her slender arms around Zero's neck and pull the blushing man down to her so she could kiss him, "we'll protect our child won't we?"

Zero nodded, and framed her face with his hands, "of course we will" placing chaste kisses on her plump lips, "I never let anything harm you". Yuuki blushing heard the 'kya, kya's' of the chairman whom was almost a puddle of fangirl.

"Aw!" he cried, "Zero-chan and Yuuki-chan are sooooooooo cute!", Zero glared fiercly at the chairman, "why don't you go and preoccupy yourself and find a place for Yuuki and I to get married in", the Chairman and Yuuki stared at Zero their mouths open.

"Really Zero? You won't let me baby sit let alone a wedding…WOWIE!", with his hands clasped together he launched once again into a full fledged animation of what he was going to do, but this time Yuuki stopped him, "I only want it to be close friends and family, only like Yori, you and maybe Aidou senpai but no more, oh and Zero's sensei" she smiled at him.

The chairman had a note pad and pen in his hand and was writing it all down, "well, yup I got it all! Off I go!" he ran into Yuuki and Zero's bedroom kissing his adoptive daughters forehead telling her to rest and that he'd have hunters on alert for Kaname.

"He's not going to get to close to you, not only that but" he turned to Zero as he made his way out of the door, "oh and Zero, Kaito is back in town"

The silver haired hunter spun around and stared at the Chairman with wide eyes, Yuuki tugged on Zero's sleeve, "Zero, who is that?" without turning around he answered the worried petite vampire whom was now sitting up, "he's my closet friend, I grew up and trained with him".

Yuuki stared at Zero, "is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know"

**************************************************************************************

Okay, pretty please don't eat me. I barely got this out of the chapter, but not to worry this is a two part chapter so this is part one, and I'll have part two out by the end of this week.

Next part is all wedding all round, and Kaito what's that sexy beast doing in here? Being 2nd to Zero's sexiness?

Zero *drools* anyway, pretty please read and review.

Pwease *puppy dog eyes*.

Claudia-Maria Anne


	5. The wedding part 2

She looked amazing, really unbelievable. No being on this planet could look this fantastic. Yuuki held a small flush on her pretty cheeks as she held a slender arm around the chairman's while he walked her slowly down the isle.

The audience that was around them was small, the older man held in the urge to have a full blown wedding but knew it would make Zero uncomfortable and Yuuki was already pregnant. She was bound to get tired really quick. So he'd only invited around five guests. Two of which had been hard to find.

But he was proud now to have gone searching, upon seeing the happy expression on his adopted daughters pretty face was well worth the effort. As they reached the end of the isle he very shakily put Yuuki's slender hand onto Zero's right arm, the lanky hunter thanked the chairman and let his master Yagari Toga drag him into a seat.

Yuuki smiled at Zero, basking in the warming glow that lit his lavender orbs. With a clearing of the throat the minister began to welcome the guests and start on the introduction.

With all honesty Zero wasn't listening much to the minister, he was more concerned with the young teen at his side, whom had one small hand on her semi-swollen stomach. That carried Zero's unborn child.

Finally after much time of introduction and welcoming the minister got down to their vows. Zero and Yuuki had gone with the traditional vows, it was more for Zero anyway.

Yuuki had known he wouldn't be into the whole, 'you're my life my co-pilot'. Which Yuuki was thankful for now, she couldn't imagine how on earth to describe her love for the man.

"Do you Yuuki Kuran take Zero Kiryuu to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?", with determination sparkling in her dark orbs she replied with a emotion filled "yes".

Smiling the Minister turned to Zero, "and do you Zero Kiryuu take Yuuki Kuran to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold through sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?".

"Yes", answered Zero firmly. Yuuki looked sideways at Zero, the taller male looked so strong and brave. She lent against him, begging silently for the minister to hurry and let them kiss one another.

With his hands raised he blessed the young couple asking their friends and family whether any one of them wanted to object. A silence fell on the church. No one wished to stop such a moment, and that was all the minister needed he smiled down at the two, "I now pronounce you husband and wife", Zero held his breath, "yes, you may now kiss the bride".

Turning to Yuuki he snaked a arm around her still small waist and pulled her close, muttering a "finally" before he seal their lips together. Yuuki lent into his embrace and wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

The loose white dress clad girl smiled into the kiss adoring every moment. Moaning in objection as Zero pulled away he chuckled and kissed the side of her face whispering in her ear, "there's later for that". Yuuki blushed hugging Zero around his slim waist.

"I now give you Mr and Mrs Kiryuu", the minister boomed from behind, Zero gave a content sigh, "that sounds great" he told her with an arm still slung around her waist.

With a small reception in the cross academy gardens, Yuuki sat next to Zero giggling as she fed him wedding cake that he protested was to sweet for him. But do you think she listened? Of course not!

"Okay you two enough feeding each other, time for the first dance!", it was annoucned by the chairman clapping his hands together like a TV talk show host. Zero blushed and shot the chairman and icy glare.

"Or not" he quickly said, but Yuuki would have nothing of it. She'd grabbed Zero and told him that she was not going to be robbed for her first dance with her new husband. Putting Zero's hand on her hip and the other in her hand the two danced slowly to the soft beat.

Watching from a distance was the chairman, almost in tears at the thought that his baby girl was all grown up and MARRIED, that was a taboo word in his book where Yuuki was concerned. But it seemed that Zero was the exception.

Oh well, at least he was going to get a cute grandchild in a few short months...with a ridiculous grin he stomped over to Toga whom was chatting up one of the female maids who worked for Cross academy.

The hunter groaned as he saw his closet friend walking over with the dumb grin. He walked away from the girl and smacked the chairman square in the head, "that is for whatever you're about to do!"

Over on the dance floor Yuuki and Zero had stopped dancing and were laughing at the two friends. Yuuki with her thin arms around Zero and leaning onto his firm chest.

Zero picked the small pureblood up, carrying her bridle style over the threshold and into the large apartment that was once owned by the chairman. Closing the door behind him with his foot. The lock snapped in place and Zero carried her the rest of the way into their bedroom.

Laying her gently on the bed, removing her clothing from her small body always minding her slightly swollen stomach. Often bending down and placing warm kisses on it. Yuuki was fumbling with the buttons on Zero's shirt. He watched her with adoring eyes, as she slid the shirt off his broad muscled shoulders.

Running her hands along that of his firm chest and abs. He was perfect, in every sense of the word. Yuuki was so close to jumping off the bed and screaming out the window, 'I just married the most beautiful and kind hearted man in the whole wide world! Take that!' but she didn't instead she took the better option.

She let Zero slip her underneath the sheets where they consummated their marriage.

Early the next morning Zero had woken up with his face buried in Yuuki's small shoulder holding her frame tightly against his. With her small hands laying flat on his hard chest and her head in the the crook of his pale neck.

Kissing the top of her head he watched her sleep, examining the way she breathed in and out the soft breaths disturbing parts of her hair. He smiled to himself, letting his gaze slip onto the silver wedding band that was on his ring finger. Now a symbol of what he and Yuuki shared, out of his own curiosity Zero tilted his head around so he could have a look at the amethyst studded silver ring on her finger. The two symbols of their love.

One with Yuuki's favorite stone since she was eleven. Funnily enough when he moved in, the same color as his eyes. He chuckled down at the girl resting his head on hers and falling back asleep a smiling tilting his lips as he felt Yuuki's hands slid up from that of his lean torso and tangling themselves into his soft silvery hair.

Loud grunts of blistering agony lit the hallways of the Kuran mansion. It was enough to have Seiren bursting into the purebloods room prepared to attack and kill whomever was harming her master. But no one was there, rather it was only Kaname twisting on his bed.

A slight frown touched the slender females pale face as she carefully made her way over towards the twisting male. Seiren touched his shoulder only to have her slim arm grabbed and her whole body pulled onto the bed with Kaname hovering above her.

His eyes were wide and blazing red, "Seiren?" he questioned. The silvered haired vampire looked up at that of her master with fear in her pale moonstone eyes, "u-u huh" she replied shakily. Kaname gave a breath of relief collapsing onto her. Burying his face into her neck.

The only things that were heard after that were the screams of a female, outside the bedroom Takuma Ichijou slid down the wall closing his eyes trying to block out the sounds of the dying female.

"God, help us", he whispered. He heard the door beside him click open and Seiren was shoved outside blood covered her left side. Drenching her pale neck. She was stiff and frightened, she looked as if an animal had torn at her neck.

Kaname leaned around her kissing her cheek chuckling at her reaction. His eyes no longer a glowing red but mis-matched. Blue and Red. Kaname cast an annoyed looked down at the blond vampire against the wall, "don't bother praying. No-one is coming".

With a final push Seiren landed on the ground shaking all over her eyes wide and the bedroom door slammed closed on the slender female and the blond aristocrat.

"Kaname" she whispered softly, "it's not him"...Ichijou shook his head, "no it's not".

**Okaies well that was a really difficult chapter to write and it didn't turn out so good D: Sorry about that. Um well I'm really trying to get Kaname back into character so yes he is possessed but not by Rido...oddly enough. O.O**

**So I really hope that all the Kaname fans out there can forgive me for making him look so mean before hand I realized that he is pretty awesome...but still I needed a meanie to start off the story.**

**Anyway, the wedding was really hard to write as well cause Weddings and I aren't really chummy, but still I finally finished and I'm sorry if I made you wait all this time and you didn't enjoy it D:**

**Still can you leave me a review?? pwease *puppy dog eyes* I-I'll give you cookies?**

**Anyway, I'm off to go and do a re-write for one of my stories!!! *runs away***

**Claudia-Maria Anne**


	6. Six months into the future and back

**Alrighty here is the next chapter of Save me, and it's got a very biiiigggg time skip but that is only because the story is originally intended to be about Yuuki and Zero's child **_**born**_** and growing sort of thing.**

**Okay so on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**.

_Over 6 months later..._

Staring out the window of the hospital Yuuki was staying in she watched the snow fall down in the buckets as the death of winter gripped her surroundings and almost made it impossible for her to see out the window. She sighed and glanced at the silver wedding ring that was on her finger and a small smile flittered over her pretty features, "Mrs Kiryuu, your son woke up" a soft voice interrupted the purebloods thoughts and had Yuuki sitting herself up and holding out her slender arms to receive her son from the timid nurse that held the silver haired infant.

Carefully he was placed in his mothers warm arms and his wide amethyst eyes opened once again this time searching for some-one, "Daddy had to go home and get some sleep Ichiru" she smiled and kissed his little forehead gently stroking his chubby cheek. Ichiru looked a little upset that Zero wasn't there but his eyes still lit up when the baby vampire saw his doting mother.

"Mrs Kiryuu, here" the nurse once again spoke handing Yuuki the bottle filled with blood from a willing donor. Sadly vampire children never drank milk like human children; they drank blood from birth as their natural order of their body needed blood to work. Vampire mothers didn't even produce milk alike human mothers would because it had no nutrition for their child. Therefore wasn't important.

Yuuki propped him up in her small arms and rested his head against her chest so he'd have support whilst she held his bottle to his plump peachy lips. Greedily reaching out his hands he tried to hold onto the bottle and began to suckle his food down, the whole while Yuuki stroking his hair and kissing his head. The love she had for her son was unbelievable; she couldn't understand how she could love another as much as she adored her little boy. Well she supposed she could, she loved Zero after all.

Once Ichiru was done he pushed at the bottle frowning at his lack of content and then beginning to cry. The infant crying was something neither Yuuki nor Zero could cope with, and he was only a few days old. She rocked him in her arms gently holding him close to her beating heart, normally something that calmed him, just not today.

"I thought he'd be crying", the deep voice of Zero had Ichiru's tiny hands flailing about as he tried to reach his father, Zero came over kissing Yuuki soundly and plucking Ichiru from her arms and gently bouncing him up and down. Thankfully his sobs turned to giggles that had Yuuki frowning, "some role model you are, he's meant to go back to sleep!" Zero gasped mockingly at his miniature version of himself, "are you meant to go back to sleep?" he chuckled and tickled him Ichiru laughing now. Glancing at his frowning wife with her thin arms crossed over her small chest had Zero handing her back Ichiru and take his seat on her bed holding her in his arms, "sorry".

Ichiru still tried to reach his father while in his mother's arms and making noises up upset when he couldn't, to calm him Zero gave him his hand and let his son play with long slender fingers. Yuuki giggled at how Ichiru's personality was so much like her own. He was their little mixture.

"I can go home tomorrow; doctor said I was all healed. Good isn't it?" Zero nodded pulling her closer to his firm body. He'd missed her presence around the house, even if she was always cleaning or bugging him with over protective things and love or sometimes both. He loved it, truly. He loved her arms around him and the feeling of her warmth and he personally couldn't wait for his son to be home, where they would be able to see him at all times. Where he could play with him and take him outside. (When it was warmer, of course)

Better yet where he could protect the two of them.

"Have you got both the bags?" Zero nodded as he ushered Yuuki in the car being awful careful of the sleeping infant in her arms, "baby seat?", once again he nodded and then Yuuki gave a smile and kissed him on the cheek "thank-you, my love". Bending into the car she began to buckle Ichiru into the seat and almost burst into hysterics when she saw Zero watching her from the other side with confusion. He'd not had so much luck with the baby seat while installing it, (the chairman ended up doing the job while he sulked into his corner).

"Motherly instinct" she explained to him, he frowned and went to the driver's seat starting the engine to warm the car then jumping back out to help Yuuki into the passenger seat, she'd only just given birth to a child after all and looked weak and fragile. It was a little worrying but he knew she'd be fine; his Yuuki was a strong girl after all. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her so much.

Getting back into the car and checking in his mirror to make sure his son was okay, he was sleeping. Still. This was good, no screaming child in the back seat while he was trying to drive. Reversing from the car park they set out onto the highway taking a left hand turn off and then another left and a right then they came into the busy town that Cross Academy was close by. A town full of hunters and their families, also the town that Zero and Yuuki lived in. It was pretty and the buildings looked to be something from the 17th century but very well maintained. If people weren't walking around in modern day clothing and using cell phones it could easily be assumed that the town still lived in such a period in time.

"How long do you think he'll sleep?" Yuuki turned to Zero, he checked in the mirror and chuckled "he'll wake up the moment we get him out of the car. Crying no doubt", Yuuki looked in the back seat, "why crying?"

"He hasn't eaten for three hours, I'd be upset too", she rolled her eyes and messed up Zero's hair "oh ha ha" biting her lip she hung her head and her mood soured, "he's going to cry too isn't he? And it'll be loud" Zero nodded keeping his eyes on the road ahead but leaning to the side and pulling Yuuki's head over to him so he could give her a quick kiss.

"You mister better keep your eyes on the road", she mock threatened. Sort of. Zero scoffed but none the less watched the road, the doctors had warned him just because Yuuki was no longer pregnant didn't mean that her hormones had gone down just yet.

"Almost home, got your ear plugs ready?", Yuuki glared at Zero as he pulled into the parking space that was reserved for them as residents of the old building that the chairman had given to them. No sooner when Zero stopped the car and put it in park Ichiru woke up and began to sob, a little at first but them when Yuuki got out of the car with Zero's help he began to scream.

"What did I tell you?" he smirked; Yuuki stood on her tip toes and kissed his chin. Opening the car door she tried to calm Ichiru down but it didn't do so well, "come sweetie, nearly inside and then Mummy and Daddy will give you something to eat" still nothing and his wails continued. Throwing Zero a worried and stressed look he held his son trying to calm him with a stuffed toy and making stupid noises to go with it. Ichiru looked up at his father as if to say, 'you've got to be joking me' Zero sighed in defeat, "just stop crying" he tried. Ichiru held tiny hands up and finally stopped when he got hold of Zero's hair.

"What is it with you lot and hair?" he mumbled walking inside. Yuuki went to get the bags but "I'll get those, you need rest and grumpy needs food" Ichiru gave a tiny scoff that was too cute for words with a small pout equipping it. She followed on behind and couldn't help herself but to stop and admire..._oh sweet lord thank you for giving me a man as fine as Zero..._ She took in his whole back view, his broad shoulders muscled back, thin waist and hips and a _great butt_. "So pretty" she whispered in a daze. Zero had heard and turned around frowning "what was that?", Yuuki shook her head and raised her hands in a brushing off motion, "n-nothing honey...nothing" Zero looked at her suspicious as she passed him on the way up the stairs hurrying into the kitchen.

"Were you staring at my butt?" he paused, "again?", Yuuki turned back with a cheeky grin biting her lip she nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, Zero holding up a curious Ichiru to eye level "your Mummy is a strange one" Ichiru giggled putting his hands on Zero's face, "thanks for that, son".

Coming back out clasped in her hand Yuuki had a bottle filled with blood, Zero glared at the bottle, "does he have to eat that stuff", Yuuki nodded looking upset. Zero went to Yuuki and pulled her into his arms kissing her chastely (though he minded his son in his arms) Yuuki moaned a little but quickly pulled back when she remembered her son was in the room, "Zero!", he chuckled and took the bottle.

"I guess I can get over it, after all you're pretty damn cute" he smiled at Ichiru. Ichiru giggled and grabbed at the bottle "here you are", suckling down his food Zero watched his son. He could get over Ichiru needed blood to live, after all that what you do when you love someone so much. Yuuki bit her lip to try and stop herself from fangirling her husband and son. They just looked so cute! A so much alike, smiling she leant against the wall.

"He's more like you than I think you realise" she told Zero. Zero laughed,

"Apart from the obvious looks and things?" she nodded. _He's the miniature version of Zero, when he was younger_. Yuuki would never tell Zero that she'd seen a video of him when he was about three or four. It was at Christmas and she could hardly believe that Zero had turned out so grouchy, he used to be so happy and smiley. Well he was always sweet to her, but he was nice to everyone before the Shizuka incident. Frowning Yuuki thought _I'd rather it be just me and Ichiru the centre of Zero's attentions. I don't like to share much._ It was selfish but she didn't care.

She was a vampire after all, oh and she was female. That was a good enough excuse, surely.

* * *

"Hanabusa, could you please pass me that sponge?" Yori asked the blond haired noble whom was staring vividly at her. Seeming to be in awe of her, "here" he handed her the sponge without tearing his admiring gaze from the sickly female. Yori frowned but began to bathe herself, "you could look elsewhere you know". Aidou kept staring and agreed with her using a free hand that wasn't supporting his head on the side of the bath to stir the soapy water "want a hand with that?" She nodded and handed him the sponge back.

Of course as she expected he had a cheeky grin in moments and was about to wash Yori somewhere indecent but her wide childish expression had him looking away and flushing, "Hana", _oh god_. Moving her thin legs in a shuffle about the water and rubbing her bare arms she bit her lip and cast a gaze downward, "don't worry" she mumbled. Aidou of course had to be the fool and beg her to tell him what was ailing her and Yori of course looked back up with a puppy dog face Aidou most certainly couldn't ignore and asked "will you get in the bath with me?" Thankfully he wasn't eating or drinking anything at the moment.

That would've quite easily bathed Yori with no meaning two of his own.

"I don't think that's a good idea" he quickly told her and went to clean her arm but Yori pulled it back and forced him to look into her beautifully childish face, "but we've been naked together before and you've even touched me lots of times before", Aidou dropped the sponge along with his mouth and voice. How could she say something like that so darn innocently?

"Don't you want me anymore?" running a stressed hand through his messy curls and taking in deep breaths all the while he knew he couldn't possibly control himself, "it's not that Yori. It's just that you're sick and in your condition it's not a good idea. That would like taking advantage of you, that's not right", the explanation went through one ear and out the other with Yori and Aidou's face fell the moment he glance painfully back at her. "I don't mean we have to make love I just want you to have a bath with me," touching his hand she smiled "I only want to be close to you".

"C-close? O-o-only?" his blue eyes were wide and the words seemed so simple and so innocent but then his mind went ahead and said _she only wants to be _close_ to you_. He frowned, _shut up!_ Yori had nodded and her eyes were already hopeful, "please Hana-chan", it was the nickname she used for him when she wanted something. The main reason being he loved it and she knew it and it worked like a charm on him.

Of course.

Aidou sighed; he'd lost this battle the moment she looked at him with those big brown eyes. He didn't know what it was about this tiny red head but he loved her so much that he could barely take watching her die slowly. It was like she was disappearing from his arms and he could do nothing to stop it. It was even more frustrating when she pretended that nothing was wrong, that it was all going to be okay. Especially when he knew she had months left of torture, it all depended on Kaname-sama. What his plans for the thin girl were.

He prayed something would snap the man out of it and he'd leave Yori's health alone and let them get on with their life. Or if he really needed to kill some-one he could have him. Aidou didn't want to be in a world where Yori wasn't there. He'd been around for many centuries and never before had he actually felt so alive and wanted, she was 1) amusing (to the point it was funny) 2) warm and caring 3) Have you not seen her? She is so cute she makes bunnies look like ugly and mean in comparison.

Yori had never done anything wrong to another soul; she was like a small kitten playing with a yarn of wool. Why the hell would you hurt a kitten? Aidou couldn't understand it. He was sure no one else that had a half decent mind would either.

He was snapped back to reality when he felt soft, warm hands undoing his loose shirt one button at a time and carefully too, "Yori. What are you doing?" his tone was annoyed and amused at the same time, "undoing your shirt of course, you can't get in the bath unless you're naked. Rules are rules you know". He laughed at her and took her hands away undoing his buttons much quicker and getting his clothing off faster than Yori had ever seen him move.

Oh Hana-chan has had his weat-bix this morning.

Yori stretched her arms up and wrapped them around his neck as he got into the bath and let him pull her into his lap, "see it's nice and warm in here", Yori giggled. Aidou smiled kissing her gently; it had been a whole twelve minutes 23 seconds since he last kissed her. That was pretty scary.

Tangling her hands in his soft hair and pressing herself closer to his firm and fantastically toned body and loving the way he already had his long hands around her waist and pulling her closer to him using a single hand to trace her backbone.

Yori enjoyed the pleasurable sensations of his expert kissing skills, enjoying the fact he wouldn't stop until he knew she couldn't breathe and hold it in any further but by that time her mind would be swimming in a puddle of Hanabusa Aidou goo.

Finally pulling away from her soft mouth the vampire looked up at the small girl in his lap, with her dilated pupils and wide long lashed eyes he couldn't help himself but to kiss her again and again. Until he found it wasn't a good idea any longer and broke the kisses, Yori had moaned in detests and tried to kiss him again but he'd moved his head out of her reach. "What's wrong?" He shook his head, "nothing". Sliding her hands back into his hair she went to kiss him again, "I just don't think we should do that anymore, because I can't trust myself not to do other things to you", he was flushing and looked adorable. Like a naughty little child.

Yori bit her lip, "well you can", his eyes were wide and mouth was closing hell bent on speaking but his voice box wasn't working...just yet "y-you said we wouldn't be doing anything like that because you just wanted to cuddle and stuff!", Yori giggled and looked mischievously up at Aidou "I lied" she whispered. Aidou laughed bitterly, "thanks for that" he kissed her again...

* * *

_6 months ago_

Seiren waited outside Kaname's room for a good three hours, she waited for him to come back out and at least speak with her even if she knew it was faulty and nothing would result apart from her own injury. She didn't care though and had sent Ichijou away so that he wouldn't be in the firing line of anything.

_Clack_

Seiren's head snapped up at the opening of the door and she instantly stood up from her seat on the floor, "Kaname-sama!" for the first time in years her voice had emotion in it and she sounded frantic. The pureblood turned around smoothly and raised both brows, "why yes?" Seiren frowned. His eyes were a sickly green, walking up to him gripping his face between her hands "you're eyes". Gasping she let go and tried to back up against the wall. Too late. Kaname already had his arms around her waist and was pulling her closer, "oh my dear how I've missed you it seems your master has kept you locked tightly away from me".

"Wonderful, let me go!" she hissed, he chuckled and forced her to kiss him, Seiren felt her strength zapping away, "mm my sweet Seiko why did you leave me?" Pushing Kaname away she glared at him "I'm not that person, I don't even know a Seiko!" He sighed and looked hurt, pressing his forehead against hers, Seiren felt a flush rising to her cheeks, it made her ill.

"You don't want me anymore Seiko my love? Has _he_ poisoned your love for me that much?" Seiren frowned and tried to get him to let her go again thankfully this time he did. She couldn't help it but she ran away from him hoping like hell that he wouldn't follow her. Thankfully he didn't and instead she left a man with blazing green eyes looking furious that he should be rejected by his lover. Or his toy?

"Ichijou, I know you know what is going on" Seiren demanded of him, the blond haired boy laughed nervously, "I have no idea what you mean!", she glared at him "okay, okay. Here" he pushed a book into her slender hands and the petite female glanced down at the leather bound book that had a deep red ribbon tying it tightly, "it's the diary of Minami Seiko, she was the lover of the first Kuran" Seiren took it still not quite understanding, "he called me Seiko".

"That's because you look exactly like her, she died more than 7,000 years ago shortly after his sister and a witch whom she was close friends with had her killed, in order to weaken him" Seiren looked at him frantic for a proper answer, "Seiji was pure evil, he was the only son of Lilith and in his wish to spread his evil he entrapped Seiko with love. He pulled her by her very wings down from the heavens, away from Gods loving embrace and into his own terror".

Seiren stared at him, she still couldn't quite grasp hold of what he was saying, _"She was or still is an angel of the sky"._

* * *

**Okays then, well now we have the story going and ready to hit towards home time...sorta I can finally reveal more of the plot. I'm sorry about the massive time leap! But I needed to have it there and as for the part with Seiren and Kaname, yes it's back in the time of six months ago and soon I will put it back into proper time. Sorry about the whole Zeki baby being born so quickly it's just that this story isn't really about Yuuki being pregnant it is more about them having the baby and the world around them colliding. Also about Zero being a Daddy –rolls around on the floor in giggles-**

**Claudia-Maria Anne**


	7. Discovery

**Thank you all for the review, I enjoyed all of them! –throws many cookies out!-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, nor the bible.**

""_Ichijou, I know you know what is going on" Seiren demanded of him, the blond haired boy laughed nervously, "I have no idea what you mean!", she glared at him "okay, okay. Here" he pushed a book into her slender hands and the petite female glanced down at the leather bound book that had a deep red ribbon tying it tightly, "it's the diary of Minami Seiko, she was the lover of the first Kuran" Seiren took it still not quite understanding, "he called me Seiko"._

"_That's because you look exactly like her, she died more than 7,000 years ago shortly after his sister and a witch whom she was close friends with had her killed, in order to weaken him" Seiren looked at him frantic for a proper answer, "Seiji was pure evil, he was the only son of Lilith and in his wish to spread his evil he entrapped Seiko with love. He pulled her by her very wings down from the heavens, away from Gods loving embrace and into his own terror"._

_Seiren stared at him, she still couldn't quite grasp hold of what he was saying, "She was or still is an angel of the sky". __"_

**Re-cap**: In the last chapter Seiren discovered that Kaname was no longer the Kaname she knew. Instead he has been possessed by the first Kuran, Seiji Kuran.

Seiji whom seems to believe Seiren is Seiko an angel that he plucked from the heavens over 7,000 years ago to become his lover and bride in darkness but she was killed by Seiji's younger sister and her best friend, a young witch. They did this in order to weaken her brother so they could kill him and all the evil that he bought with him...

**Chapter 7: Son of the she Devil...**

"An angel?", Ichijou nodded and gave a bitter laugh,

"Yes Seiko was an angel. One of the first to fall as well, if you call your wings being torn from your back and not being able to return to the heavens, falling" casting his hand towards Seiren's arms where she held the book he'd previously handed to her "the diary of Seiko is what you hold in your hands, it would be best if you read it. I also have found the diary of a Evangeline Wakaba, she is the young witch you will learn that helped Aria Kuran have Seiko sent back to the heavens".

Seiren sighed, "How do we know that, that thing inside Kaname-sama doesn't know we have this already?" she held the leather bound diary up and waved it before Ichijou, "we don't and if it's the Kuran trait to be a nosy parker then we know he knows". Seiren shook her head, if that wasn't confusing she honestly didn't know what was.

"Okay so in short, he knows we have this and I have to go find another place to read it?", Ichijou grinned and ran a hand along her arm "you could come and join me" his eyes turned bright and happy, "and we could have tea parties!". Seiren used the old diary and smacked him upside the head with it walking away, "I'd rather die" she hissed slamming the door shut. Ichijou pouted and went to sulk in the corner.

Seiren however went towards her hiding spot that Kaname had only just found a few months before all of this had happened, climbing lithely up the tree she took her seat and opened the diary quickly looking around her for any tell tale signs of intruders. None.

"Not yet" she muttered to herself.

Casting her piercing navy blue eyes down to the open and yellowed pages of the diary she first found a small what appeared to be a painting of the female in question. Ichijou had been right, they were basically the same. The only difference in the two was the hair, hers was ridiculously long and touching the ground in a pool around her daintily painted feet. It was a like a pool of silver water.

Seiren couldn't even believe that they even had the same body type. Long and slender, her skin was even translucent alike her own with a tinge of red in the cheeks that she'd never understood. Placing the painting in the back of the diaries pages Seiren started to read all the inscriptions.

The brush strokes of the Kanji's and hiragana's* were amazingly beautiful and a quite obviously only some-one of divine right should know how to make such strokes this beautiful. Seiko wrote of how she'd been taken from heaven by an ill natured man (Seiji) he'd told her that they were going to be together. At first it appeared that Seiko was frightened of Seiji and spoke of immeasurable pain where he'd pull the wings from her back out.

Seiren felt herself feeling sorry for such a girl, she seemed so fragile and didn't understand earth at all. She spoke of beetles and all the other animals that she'd encountered while she was there and how she and Seiji seemed to be getting along better. He was being kinder towards her.

From there on in, Seiko fell in love with Seiji and the whole time Seiren was shaking her head. She talked about Aria and Evangeline, saying Aria was a beautiful petite little brunette and Evangeline with her flaming red hair and curls. She apparently was a very powerful witch for such a tiny little person; Seiko described her as the skeleton of a witch. She'd never seen so many bones in all her life!

Seiren raised a brow; Seiko was very descriptive of everyone around her. She was so fascinated by all the people and animals and Seiji she was fascinated so much by Seiji. His fangs she'd even drawn a picture of them! Of course Seiren knew what a vampires fangs were already like.

She had a pair in her mouth right now and they were really sharp, especially when she ran her tongue across them, (she didn't do this often as you all know I'm sure, a vampire's fangs are long and sharp even when one isn't hungry)

Seiko was amazed that they weren't even like any other teeth in Seiji's mouth. They were in _replace _of his canines. How queer, were the exact words she used to describe them.

A few entries later it turned out that Seiko was fearing for her own sanity when she'd found herself seeing shadows following her, some of them were dark while the others were white and like a burning star following her around the stone castle.

_This is nearing the end of the diary, which must have been when Evangeline and Aria were going to kill her. It would have been the only way to send her back to the heavens, _Seiren's thought run amok as she kept reading the old and tattered diary, Seiko had said that she knew it were best if she were to return to the heavens.

Seiji wished to use her so he could destroy the Lord whom had ensured his mother's divorcing towards Adam and caused her to become the demon she did. He wished to make God pay and he wanted to be able to rule over the havens and hell. Give them back to his mother and have her as rightful heir to the immortal world. Not in the firey pits of hell being tortured for things he didn't believe were her fault.

Seiko in her last entry spoke of a deal she'd struck with Evangeline, she spoke of how she would have many generations of witches to following her lead as long as Seiko returned to heaven. If she did not darkness would fall upon the world and never would anything go forward, never should any human learn or even live. This was about getting towards the future and ensuring the humans survived.

"immortals don't care about humans though" Seiren whispered. But it seemed that the world without the humans would mean the death of every other demonic or heavenly creature alike. How couldn't Seiji realise this?

The deal Seiko struck with Evangeline was that if she should die by Aria and Evangeline's hand she would be able to be returned to heaven back to God and she wouldn't be able to return to earth as she'd be dead and nothing that has died can be removed from their final judged place.

Seiko would return to heaven as she hadn't sinned nor had she done anything that was of a sexual nature with Seiji. Sure she'd kissed him but nothing a little disinfectant couldn't get rid of. Seiko had taken the deal and that was all that was there.

She was gone after that and only a letter of hers remains, addressed to Seiji. It was clearly never delivered and he was vanquished by the witch and his vampire sibling long ago but somehow he had been returned. He never knew that Seiko didn't wish for him to harm another being, and had given her life for this very purpose. He believed that Evangeline and Aria killed his beloved out of spite in rather they'd made a deal but regaurdless he would be furious to know that the three of them wanted him dead.

Either way they all were in trouble.

But that was then and this was now, so how much trouble were the children of the Kuran and Wakaba line now? Look at Kaname he was possessed. What was to happen to the rest of them, and why did Seiren and Seiko look the spitting image?

Did she have some sort of relationship with Seiko, was she related to her? Seiren didn't know and she wasn't sure she wanted too. All she wanted was Kaname back, to hold him in her arms and know that he was her Kaname. She needed some sort of way to vanquish the demon from Kaname's form, the diary stated that when Seiko was killed she went back to the heavens and Seiji was automatically weakened.

But this meant nothing, what would weaken that Seiji now? Perhaps if she herself could find a way to speak with Seiko it might be alright. Or she'd at least be able to help her...she hoped.

**Ahahaha, Sorry it took me so long school started back up and I've barely had time sleep. It might be a little while before the next update but I'll try to make it sooner, than this time. Next chapter some more Zeki and Aidori.**

**Please review. XD**

**Claudia-Maria Anne**


	8. A Grey Winters Dawn

** I'm really sorry about all the slow updates school is keeping me more busy than I ever thought was possible, also ****in the chapter it might sound like Kaname is being bad mouthed but he is not. This is a promise. It's just a part of the story line, this isn't the real Kaname obviously he's been possessed and it's not how he would act towards Yuuki.**** Cause, he's like a kitten towards Yuuki so yeah...hehe XD he and Zero are so whipped –giggles- so Kaname fans I'm not bashing him –glomps Kaname-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

Finally after four hours of non-stop crying Ichiru was sound asleep in his cot with his father fast asleep in the chair by his cot with a version of a fairy tale he would soon deny have ever reading. The tiny infant had given his father hell over the last few days with his crying and just not wishing to sleep in general. But still even though Yuuki had said she would get up with their son Zero had adamantly refused as she was still weak and told her to go back to bed and rest. Yuuki was still in no fit state to argue with her doting husband and just did as he told her.

But when she was, she would argue...maybe, she quite liked her sleep.

Anyway this was where Yuuki found her love, fast in the rocking chair by the window in Ichiru's green painted room; by Zero of course the decorating was Yuuki's touch. She crept over to him and gently touched his shoulder in attempt to wake him, he didn't wake rather grunted and moved in the chair that seemed to rock back a little with him. Smiling Yuuki reached over and draped a blanket over his form but not before snuggling herself on his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

With a quick glance in her adorable sons direction Yuuki was able to sleep, Ichiru was fine his breathing pattern was fine (as she'd been taking note lately)and he had his teddy that Zero had bought him clutched close and a warm blanket over him. So he was fine and Zero, looking in the sweet childish face her husband made when he was asleep was beautiful.

He looked so peaceful and sweet, his eyes closed softly with his breathing having parted his mouth only slightly. His whole face had taken on another form or so it seemed, he looked positively angelic his silver hair being his halo and the white contrast of his skin against the black background they were sitting in made Yuuki feel like he was glowing. Smiling she kissed his forehead and snuggled closer, with one last sigh she felt her heavy eyelids closing like the windows on the world.

*

During the early hours of the morning while the sun was only just coming up or trying to come up on the snowy winters day, Zero felt a warm weight on his left shoulder. Mind you his shoulder and arm felt a little numb, he needn't look as the sweet scent that was Yuuki had already stolen his senses, and instead he moved carefully so she could rest her head on his chest and he'd be able to kiss her hair. Doing so she made a small mumble but otherwise like himself last night the petite vampire slept on her 'angel', gently stroking a hand through her soft long locks he watched his son sleep gently. His habits mimicking his own mothers, even their breathing seemed to be the same. Soft little breaths that sounded like a cool relaxing wind.

Behind him through the window the snow had already started again for the day and only a gray tinge to the world was allowing light into the small but happy families home. The pale green walls seemed to be glowing in the light and all the toys that adorned the shelves and silly little books that Ichiru's Grandfather Chairman Cross had bought him were even seeming to have a translucent effect to them thanks to the cold weather and their ridiculously bright colours.h

Time ticked on to what seemed like forever for the hunter while watching his family with contempt but still the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't seem to ease, it was gnawing away at his insides. He felt as if there was something seriously wrong going to happen very shortly. None the less he pushed the feeling aside for the moment and shifted Yuuki from his arms, as much as he enjoyed spending hours watching the two of them he needed coffee. Otherwise he'd turned a little grouchy.

*

Yuuki had awoken when he heard the electric kettle boiling, it had meant Zero was up but by the judging of the warmth that was still lingering on the blanket it hadn't been for long. Soon Ichiru woke up and began to giggle, she didn't know what about but it was good to see his adorable smile. Much nicer than his chubby little face screwed up in detest. Getting slowly up from the white cane chair Yuuki went over to the Kiryuu infant and picked up with expert skills that she'd not known she'd had since becoming a mother.

Ichiru's eyes were wide and full of joy as she held him too her kissing his head "good morning!" she smiled giggling softly as he touched her face and clapped his hands, "I'm glad you're happy, Mummy, likes it much better when you're not crying", smiling and making content baby noises Yuuki carried him out into the kitchen to get him some breakfast.

"Morning" she greeted Zero whom was sitting at the table drinking a straight black coffee, no sugars. Sugar wasn't his favourite thing. Walking past Zero and dropping a kiss on his cheek she handed him his son who was already tangling tiny hands into his father's hair. Zero laughed a little, "come on don't pull my hair!" Yuuki glanced over her shoulder and bit her lip. Fangirling the two of them was just too easy.

"Here," he handed Ichiru back to Yuuki whom fed him his bottle and instead of taking a seat on the other chairs that they had at their table she took her seat on Zero's lap. Of course. He rested his head on her bony back and closed his eyes thanking the sounds of his son feeding and knowing he was getting stronger from it.

"I had a strange dream last night", looking up at Yuuki she looked worried her wide ruby eyes full of fear and nerves, "there was a woman, she looked like Seiren-san and a girl...she looked like Yori and me, we killed her and she somehow went back somewhere and then we killed someone else, Seiji his name was and his eyes kept changing colour. It was horrible",

Zero sighed, "you couldn't kill anyone, you're much to kind for that".

Frowning Yuuki replied, "I killed Rido didn't I?", he gave another sigh, Yuuki was going to be difficult it seemed, "he had it coming and no doubt was going to do more than just kill you. It was self-defence, can't beat yourself up for that. As for your dream it's just a nightmare" she nodded and placed the empty bottle on the table, "what should we do about Onii-sama?", Zero felt his blood boil hearing Yuuki still refer to that monster as 'brother'.

He'd tried to kill her and their son for goodness sake! Ichiru had noticed his Father's anger and instantly become upset crying out in discomfort he tried to reach his Daddy. Yuuki turned in Zero's lap and her eyes were wide, "Zero?", pulling her face down to his he moulded his lips to hers in a not so gentle kiss but none the less Yuuki kissed him back.

"_I don't want him near you or my son ever again"_ she bit her lip and cast a sad look down, she couldn't pretend that it didn't hurt what with Kaname's reaction but she could understand briefly, not in the whole imprisonment part not trying to kill her but she sympathised with him. If she'd lost Zero she'd be just as furious...

"If he so much as looks at either of you I _will_ kill him", Yuuki nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. While he was like this it was no use talking to Zero, she didn't wish for Kaname's death however she did wish for him not to be near her family. He was too dangerous and she had to think about her son now.

Though little did Yuuki know how it had all started, with just the single and most innocent act as self sacrifice this caused a chain of events.

**

Yori sighed staring out at the window, the sky just like the one Yuuki had looked at was dull and grey, she and Aidou had moved from their previous house to a mansion directly on a small cove leading into the ocean, it was surely beautiful there. The whole coast was, but today it was windy and cold, Aidou had made Yori cover herself properly and lit the fires in the house, thankfully it was warm now and he could stop his pestering. But ever so, loving Hanabusa couldn't help it and had to fuss and worry over the tiny human whom had insisted for the last hour she was perfectly fine.

"Hot drink?" Yori turned around and gave him a smile and shook her head then holding out her arms, "hugs?" she then nodded. Aidou grinned at her, his dazzling smile that was to perfect to be real, of course the fangs were a little minus but Yori loved Aidou for everything that he was, and he loved her...the sick little twig that had been staring like a doll out at the ocean.

Kneeling beside Yori as if she were his Queen he embraced her bottom half and rested his head in her lap, "you really should rest more Hana, you're going to run yourself into the ground!", Aidou shrugged and kissed her knee, "don't care, you come first", stroking the hair from his face she gave a sigh, "you're too nice, that's what's wrong with you". Aidou laughed it was bitter and made Yori frown as he did so, "I'm not nice my love. You didn't know me before I met you, let's just say in the words of Akatsuki I was a psychopathic self centred son of a bitch with no morals" Aidou laughed at his words, "I think I'm less psychotic now, don't you?".

Once again Yori frowned at Aidou, she hated the thought of him down grading himself like this, it was the cocky vampire she knew, she didn't like "are you feeling ill?" pressing her hand to his forehead "I mean you're looking a little pale, even for you" Aidou pulled her hand down and kissed it softly, "fine, simply stating a fact". She pulled the vampire (to the best of her ability) up forcing him to sit beside her, holding his face in her small hands "Hanabusa, you may not think it but you're the most wonderful person I've ever met and don't you dare tell me that I can't have met many good people then cause I will kill you" Aidou chuckled at his love climbing up to seat next where Yori was and pull her onto his lap kissing her gently.

*

**Okay once again guys I'm really, really sorry. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was all fluff I know but who doesn't love fluff? Please Reveiw -puppy dog face-**


	9. The Dream State

**Authors Note: I'm really sorry guys I haven't updated in such a long time. Please forgive me!*bows and offers peace cookies***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

It was late during the day when Seiren entered an uneasy rest, she'd tried to contact the angel Seiko but had failed and now was left exhausted as she over worked her powers and wasn't able to replenish them without the blood stock she needed but wasn't allowed to have. Rolling over mid-way through her dreams Seiren's eye lids began to flutter in an odd way and her body rather than lazily rolling over began to thrash about in her bed. Unconsciously she gripped the sheets beneath her as she screamed, jolting upright awake with her eyes wide and her breathing laboured Seiren held her sheets around her for protection as frantic animal eyes searched the room for any intruders.

She found none only herself and the cat that visited her meowing at the window and patting it with its paws. She groaned running a hand through her messy silver locks and opened the heavy drapes carefully, avoiding eyes contact with the sunlight as much as possible, "in you come" she mumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The small ginger cat plonked itself into her room and then made its way to sit on her bed. The slender vampire looked outside for anything on this grim morning but found nothing that should alarm her.

Cloudy snow covered days were normal in this area and she closed the window locking it and then sealing the drapes across once again. Slowly making her way over to her bed slipping underneath the covers and welcomed the purring cat into her slight arms. While gentle stroking the feline she began to have bits and pieces of her dreams flash back to her. Two young girls, red and black were brining a knife to a pure white glowing woman's heart. A sudden flash of brightness and then she was gone. The dream had then changed to what she could recognise as Seiji mourning the death of his loved one on the steps of the church renouncing God for taking her from him. It was then those same two girls snuck upon him plunging a dagger to his heart from behind and swiftly tearing off his head in one motion. They'd looked up as if she were there looking directly at her then using a small vile to extract a blue swirling object from his chest. It was Seiji's soul.

Pausing she looked at the cat and smiled as she found it asleep. But that would have destroyed the vampire's dust and bones, how would he have returned? Unless someone had opened the vile and unleashed it back into the air while Kaname was young thus allowing the soul to take root in Kaname's body until it was strong enough to take over. But who would have done that?

With a frustrated sigh she laid back down, however Seiren felt as if her body was being pulled back into the bed and something taking over her before she could stop it, then it was all black. Her mind was clear and it was as if she had been forcibly sat down on a chair and made to watch a horrible movie. The same dream played over again and again in her head as she then saw the two young girls. Red and Black turn to her, this time they walked towards her holding the dagger in their hands. Their mouths were moving but no sound would come out it was simply as if they were miming. But suddenly words came out, as if she wasn't hearing them with her ears but rather her mind.

It hurt and a headache that would ensure her hell the next day started up, "leave" it was the Yuuki look-alike that was hissing at her, her eyes turned red as did the tin red haired witch beside her, "Ari, she seeks for answers. Let us help", the slender vampire felt so helpless in the hands of the powerful demons. Aria gave a brief nod and turned around her skirts swishing a she moved, "follow" Evangeline ordered Seiren. It was odd but Seiren felt her whole body move, following the young girls and every step she took she could feel the gravel beneath her feet, cutting away at them. The pain was there, but the care wasn't. She wasn't bothered that she was being bossed around by two (what appeared) to be children, and following them in what was most likely her souls body to some unknown location in a world she had no power in.

Seiren had no idea what would come out of this, but she had a feeling that she would get the answers she needed from Aria and Evangeline. They were the primary source of the information, "in here" suddenly out of nowhere they appeared in what seemed a medieval bar, Aria opened the door and allowed Seiren in. Looking down she found herself wearing the garments that women from that time wore. Aria's cold red eyes pushed her on; inside the bar it was all made of wood with a massive crackling fire right at the back.

Making their way to a secluded corner of the room Seiren took a seat and felt a thousand eyes staring at her, "we are at unrest. This is the dimension of the souls", looking around Evangeline finished, "these are all the souls that are at unrest, forever doomed to linger in this_…hole_, this is what could be called limbo. And you my dear are now here, looking for answers from those who have turned your life upside down but…tell me how goes our adorable grandchildren?", Seiren glared at the two women.

"You and your holier than thou attitude that sent him to hell has caused him to come back and almost kill them both! Not to mention Yuuki-sama's children and…and" not being able to bring herself to say it she sat down and cast her gaze away, Aria the Yuuki-look alike chuckled coldly, "I'm aware this has all happened, and that you love Kaname. But you see my dear the only way all of this hell will end finally is when you kill Seiji".

The red head folded her arms across her chest and sunk closer into her chair her wild red curls bustling around her pale heart shaped face, "now you mustn't think we don't love our children because we do. However this is truly all yours and Seiko's fault. Your love for the demon that was Ari's brother has caused this, unless you are the one to drive the stake into their heart for once and for all this will never end. You will never have peace, neither will Yuuki, Yori or their children. You will all forever be haunted by that man".

Seiren felt sick, her stomach clenched and she felt as if she would surely vomit but nothing came up, "dream state child", Seiren slowly felt her body draining and blacking out. She saw Aria and Evangeline waving good-bye by wiggling their slender fingers their glowing red eyes sending her back into the real world throttling up in her bed and slick in sweat. Running shaking hands through her short hair she began to sob. The first time in over a decade the small vampire found herself sobbing, her whole body shook as she found an anger building within her. It wasn't fair! Why should Kaname suffer for their mistake, for his ancestors misgivings? It wasn't right, there had to be something more she could do.

_But what? In the past Aria and Evangeline tried to vanquish Seiji without hurting others but they ended up in the in-between for their efforts…and I don't want to become like them…_

Seiren fell to her bed and stared at the ceiling. She guessed that was it, in order to protect those she loved she would have to kill the one she loved most. It couldn't be it? Right? There was something else.

Deep inside Seiren knew that there was nothing else but she was desperate, if Kaname was gone she would be alone. Unless, unless she convinced Seiji! Jumping from the bed she flew to the doorway and down the hall banging hard on Kaname's door. It was answered by a tired looking Kaname, his eyes pale blue with circles. They turned green when his eyes focused on her however and slowly a cruel grin seeped onto his features , "did you miss me that much you wished for my comforts?", Seiren felt herself flush uncharacteristically as his eyes trailed over her whole body making her feel as if she were naked before him. Covering herself she moved away a cold fear slipping into her, _I can't cover up from him_. Moving towards her, he slammed his hands either side of her head as his body pushed her into the wall and his lips were forced onto her own.

Seiren's eyes went wide and she tried to push him off but he pinned her hands to the sides of her head. Slipping her second hand into his first and holding them both above the scared vampires head and pulled her body towards his own angling her hips to his own. Finally he pulled his lips off Seiren's and let go of her hands pulling her closer to him, "what did you want?", he whispered in her ear. Still shaken she managed to stutter out "p...please, leave us alone", it was weak and not what Seiren had wanted to say but he figured that Seiji loved Seiko. That may just be her way in.

"Pardon?" he grinned, she looked up at him her eyes glowing with a determination that caused his heart to ache, it was the same look Seiko frequently gave to him, "please, let Kaname go. We've done nothing to you. If you wish for revenge that's fine but don't use Kaname as your pawn! It wasn't our fault, not any one form this time took Seiko from you!" His eyes turned black as Seiren mentioned Seiko's name, "what would you know?"

"I know that you loved Seiko, she was an angel and your sister and her friend killed her in order to kill you" Seiren shook her head, "but that isn't our fault, you almost killed two people and it wasn't their fault". He shrugged and gripped Seiren's shoulders, "please let Kaname go, _please_". Seiji laughed and let go of Seiren walking back into his room and slamming the door muttering "idiot" as the door closed. Closing her eyes and sliding down the wall she started to sob, she was so confused and had such little idea of what to do it scared her, all she wanted was Kaname back…

It was becoming more and clearer to the young woman that was impossible, her heart sunk as the deep depression of reality sunk in. She would never have Kaname back, he was gone and the only way any of this would stop was by following what Evangeline and Aria said.

She needed to kill Kaname…with her own two hands.

Into the dark of the night sobs broke the eerie silence and across the country a young woman, a little younger than Seiren herself found herself having just awoken from a horrendous nightmare. She'd been woken by her husband screaming in her sleep and even waking up their infant son with her screams.

Gripping Yuuki's slender arms her eyes were wide as Zero held her still. Covered in sweat she began to cry and was thankful to have a warm pair of arms surrounding her and pulling her into a firm chest. "Its okay" he told her soothingly rubbing her back, shaking she gripped Zero's nightshirt burying her face into his shoulder.

"It was that dream again Zero. I was so scared, it was awful I killed Onii-sama, Yori and I we killed him and Seiren-san" looking up with big scared eyes that made Zero's heart stop, "he's coming for us, he'll kill us and Ichiru…he'll kill hi"

"Stop!" Zero was firm and his eyes had changed from a calm lavender to the deepest of crimsons, "nothing, _nothing_ will happen to either of you. Do you hear me? I don't care if it costs my life, nothing is going to harm either of you", she shook her head and moved her hands to his face cupping his warm cheeks looking up at him with a gentle smile that was meant to be a comfort, "you can't stop him my love, he's not Kaname he's a 7,000 year old vampire".

The two separated when their baby's cries became too loud to ignore any longer, Yuuki slowly moving from Zero's arms and towards Ichiru's nursery. The young hunter slouched his shoulders, never actually believing that the time would come where he would truly be facing a situation where he couldn't protect Yuuki. He'd always been her tower of strength and he'd known that within the first month of meeting her, yet suddenly she had come out and said he couldn't protect her.

Zero could honestly care less how old this vampire was he wasn't prepared to allow anyone near his family. Zero hadn't been raised to kill these beings from the tender age of four to be scared off when an old one came along and tried to scare those close to him. His father certainly wouldn't have feared him, he would have done everything to keep his wife and children safe and Zero wasn't prepared to let his father down, or his family for that matter. The sound of bed sheets rustling awoke Zero roughly from his thoughts, and the very sight of his family made the handsome hunter decide.

Nothing would harm them, he'd already promised Yuuki that and he wasn't going to go back on his word. He'd lost her once to Kuran, it wasn't happening again.

Climbing through the covers Yuuki snuggled into Zero holding Ichiru close to her heart, the small infant still screaming and showing no signs of letting up. Zero gently rubbed his tummy as Yuuki cooed him lovingly kissing the crown of his head. "I never thought I would say this, but we should call the chairman". Yuuki frowned at Zero she tried to calm Ichiru down with no avail,

"Why?"

"We need a clown someone that easily humiliates themselves, something amusing", rolling her eyes she slugged Zero in the arm then smiled at him, "thank you", she whispered. Zero didn't need to be told what for, he knew. It took a while but Ichiru went back to sleep, nestled in his parents arms with his chubby cheeks pulled into a little smile, soon as Ichiru fell asleep so did Yuuki. But the sleep was uneasy and full of strange images she couldn't put together, hallways, symbols and a dagger. She didn't move though, the warmth of Zero's body however keep those images behind a glass door. They couldn't touch nor harm her, but it didn't make them any less scary.

Zero he didn't sleep that night and he doubted very much he would sleep until he saw Kaname Kuran's head roll and his body explode into ashes. It had become the only option and in truth for all the hatred Zero harboured for Kaname, this still would never have been his ideal outcome from those days back at Cross Academy.

**Alrighty then, almost done! I think there is about another two chapters to go and then we should be done…*scratches head "whoa"* XD I'm really sorry once again, that I ALWAYS take such a long time to update, there's no excuse really. I'm pretty lame sorry. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please review it would be super awesome!XDDD**

**Thanks for Reading XD**

**Claudia-Maria Anne**


End file.
